A Gift For Roman
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Everyone's (least) favorite Big Dog of WWE gets a little telegram from a certain Monster Among Men. Apparently, Roman doesn't even wanna know what that gift is, but he's about to find out the hard way. Stars Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman. DRABBLE. Might be a little random or not. For all Roman Reigns haters.


**"A Gift For Roman"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers. Both the sports entertainment company and the wrestlers are owned by the chairman Vince McMahon himself. Anyway, since I got a little bored, here's a little hilarious, yet somehow random drabble featuring Roman Reigns and a certain Monster Among Men. I think you'll probably know who it is, concerning the story. So here we go!**

* * *

Roman Reigns was at his hometown of Pensacola, Florida, resting inside his chilly home with some delicious root beer and doritos in hand while watching a rerun of Monday Night RAW. Obviously, the part of the episode he was watching was the part where he was destroying Braun Strowman's arm through a ring post. Just seeing that part over and over again obviously brought a smile to his face.

"Ahhhh, I'll tell ya, I never get tired of watching this..." Roman sighed while he popped a Dorito in his mouth.

Before he could hit the rewind button on his remote control, he was cut off by a knock on the door, forcing him to press pause for now.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who that is?" asked Roman as he got off the chair.

He then ran over to the door and started to open it, revealing it be a bike messenger with a note in hand.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Roman said.

"Yeah, I got a telegram message for Roman Reigns." The messenger said.

"Yeah, I'm Roman Reigns." Roman asked.

"Well then, here you go and enjoy your day." The bike messenger replied as he gave Roman the note and then bolted off on his bike.

After he left, Roman looked down at the note with such curiosity. Why on earth would he receive a note so strange and yet so small. Well, either way, Roman needed to find out the hard way. So he took his chances and opened the note, revealing to be some kind of mysterious poem. After a deep breath, Roman muttered out what was written on the note:

 _ **Roses are Red**_  
 _ **Violets for Blue**_  
 _ **Too bad for you Roman**_  
 _ **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU**_

 _ **P.S. Look up.**_

After the poem ended, Roman Reigns heard the sound of a hospital truck coming by, getting closer and closer as he heard it. Once he recognized the sound of that truck getting close to his ears however, Roman took in a big horrific gulp, realizing who had wrote that poem right about now.

"OH, SHI-"

Was all that he said as all of a sudden...

 _ ***THUD!***_

The front end of the hospital truck had rammed Roman Reigns so hard, he was sent flying over to the kitchen where he hit backfirst into his own refrigerator. To make matters worse, the impact forced the freezer door to pop open, forcing a frozen pile of wrapped ground beef to come down on his poor sorry Samoan noggin!

"Owwww, my head..." Roman muttered painfully, "Where in the hell did that come from anyway?"

While Roman was left to shake the nerves from that collision, a mysterious man popped up from the window with a smirk across his face. The Big Dog shuddered with horror as he looked up to the figure...

...

...

...

...revealing to be Braun Strowman.

"I hope you like that little message I sent ya, Roman!" Braun exclaimed. "There's more where that came from, so see you at the arena!"

With one last evil smirk, Braun backed his ambulance away and drove off to the nearest arena, hoping to see Roman there as well. If only Roman Reigns can find out where he was. He could feel his back break all around him, having to take that sickened bump right across the fridge. While he managed to recover slowly, Roman had no choice but to shout out at Braun, who was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell did I even do to you, man?!" Roman shouted out. "Was it because Ambrose ate the last brownie at the catering room?!"

* * *

 **Nope, I'm pretty sure it ain't Ambrose. I'm also pretty sure that Braaaaaaaaun did that because he's just well... Braun. I mean, he just doesn't want to be finished with Roman, truth be told. I swear, it's almost like WWE's best running gag.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think of this? Feel free to show some feedbacks if you want. Until then...**

 ***stares down at his Mountain Dew***

 **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!**


End file.
